Tonya Kay
|birthplace = Michigan |family = |yearsactive = 2003-present }} Tonya Kay is an American actress, dancer, and stuntwoman. Biography Kay was born on April 16, 1979, somewhere in southern Michigan. She began training for tap dancing at the age of four. Two years later, she performed in a local community theatre production of the musical Oliver!. When she was fifteen years old, Kay was cast in her first professional production, The Music Man, at the Fisher Theatre in Detroit. She then spent four years performing in Chicago theatres, including the Drury Lane Theatre, Peninsula Players, Theatre at the Centre, Theatre Building Chicago, and Apollo Theater Chicago. When Kay graduated valedictorian in her high-school class, she chose not to pursue a college education and continue with her acting career. On Criminal Minds Kay portrayed Tara Ferris, the friend and third victim of schizophrenic serial killer Gina King, in the Season Five episode "The Performer". Filmography *The Wrong Neighbor (2017) as Jennifer *Las Cholas (2017) as Chola Kay (video short) *Evil Bong 666 (2017) as Versnatchy *The Jimmy Star Show with Ron Russell (2017) as Guest *My Crazy Sex (2017) as Erin *A Better Place (2016) as Sheila Cummings *Earthtastrophe (2016) as Nadia *Mark Upon the Flesh (2016) as Kat Archangel (short) *The Fosters (2016) as Police Officer #1 *Jane the Virgin (2016) as D.J. *Rosewood (2016) as Dancer in Montage *Amityville Terror (2016) as Delilah *The Other Wife (2016) as Deb Stanton *Rawman & Green-Girl vs the Pasteurizer (2016) as Green-Girl (video short, voice) *Fight to the Finish (2016) as UFC Kay *WIH Massive Blood Drive PSA 2016 (2016) as Unknown Character (short, segment "Bloody Burlesque") *Paradise Club (2016) as Tabitha *Within the Darkness (2016) as Jesse *Bastard (2015) as Rachael *The Muse (2015) as Muse (short) *Larry Gaye: Renegade Male Flight Attendant (2015) as Helsinki (Musical) *Harmony Drive (2014) as Darcy (short) *Penn Jilette's Street Cred (2014) as Unknown Character *Horror Haiku (2013-2014) as The Artist (4 episodes) *The Kill Corporation (2014) as Dev (6 episodes) *Nightmare Code (2014) as Radova *Death Factory (2014) as Star *Sailor's Prayer (2014) as Cute Girl at Bar (short) *But with a Whisper (2013) as Shaytan (short) *Midday Games (2013) as Claire 2 *Who's There? (2013) as Jennifer (short) *Dark Space (2013) as Flower *The Lone Ranger (2013) as Specialty - Fire Fingers (uncredited) *Sand Storm (2013) as Angela Thompson (short) *Raze (2013) as Alex *Heaven & Earth: No Money No Love (2013) as Fire Dancer (video short) *Silverwood: Final Recordings (2012) as Christina Rossi (TV miniseries, 4 episodes) *Creep Van (2012) as Fighting Woman at Gas Station *A Brew Hope (2012) as The Ref *How Paco Ate Taco (2011) as Hippie Chick (short) *Friends with Benefits (2011) as Burlesque Dancer *Video Game Reunion (2011) as Peach (11 episodes) *Death Angel: Dethroned (2011) as She-Devil (video short) *Glee (2010-2011) as Fire Whip Bikini Cheerios Dancer/Stilt World/Cheerleader #3 (2 episodes) *Fully Loaded (2011) as Bikini Girl *The Mudman (2011) as Feather Black *Uncle Nigel (2010) as Hot Biker Chick *Silver Lake (2010) as Kiehlle (short) *Get Him to the Greek (2010) as Model (uncredited) *The Wish List (2010) as Tanya *Rawman and Green-Girl Meet Frankenfood (2010) as Green-Girl/Lotus Lee (short, voice) *House (2010) as Chloe *Bold Native (2010) as I Rock *Pas de trois (2009) as Juliette (short) *Criminal Minds - "The Performer" (2009) TV episode - Tara Ferris *Secret Girlfriend (2009) as Cassidy (3 episodes) *The Things We Carry (2009) as Samara *Live Nude Comedy (2009) as Solo Burlesque Dancer *The Adventures of Rawman and Green-Girl (2008) as Green-Girl (short, voice) *3 Days Gone (2008) as Sloan (video) *Orgies and the Meaning of Life (2008) as Regine *L.A. Proper (2007) as Cocktail Waitress *Numb3rs (2007) as Nitrogurl *Who Wants to Be a Superhero? (2006) as Creature *Dreamer (2006) as Unknown Character (short) *Closer to Death (2003) as Jennifer 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actresses